


［兰爱|R］纯情dk会遇到变态兔女郎吗

by CrazyMonica



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 兰爱, 无限滑板 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMonica/pseuds/CrazyMonica
Summary: *变态骚男人女装猥亵骑乘漂亮小美1，接第四集爱历比赛完后。
Relationships: 驰河兰加/爱抱梦, 驰河兰加/神道爱之介
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	［兰爱|R］纯情dk会遇到变态兔女郎吗

“那我先回去了，明天再来”兰加又担忧地扫了一眼病床上熟睡的红发好友，在历的妈妈，那位温柔又热情的褐发女人的连连劝说下还是选择微微颔首暂且道别。暗影和miya在听到医生说问题不大只是可能伤处要修养一段时间后便一边哈欠连连一边怒骂着历那个魔鬼一样华丽且危险的对手一边开车离开了。温柔的蓝头发年轻人因为担忧友人又逗留了一段时间，只可惜耳边至始至终只充斥着历酣睡的香甜鼾声，历的妈妈恨铁不成钢地点了点自家儿子毫无反应的额头又细细地帮他掖好被角后便赶紧劝这位看起来比自己儿子乖巧不知道多少倍的朋友回家休息。她扫了眼年轻人从衬衫里露出的白皙手腕上零零散散的创可贴，不由在心里悄悄道歉，这孩子看起来这么乖巧漂亮肯定是喜欢读书听音乐的文静男孩子，一定是自家历非拉着他玩什么滑板把人家弄成这样，现在自己也躺病床上了，虽然支持自家儿子的兴趣爱好，但醒来也一定要好好说说他。

文静男孩兰加从病房中出来已经是深夜，月光雪白，住院部看起来安静又空旷。他上一次去住院部时笼罩在哭声里，重伤的父亲躺在病房里，他与母亲等待生死判决，他闭了闭眼睛，好在这次他早已等到医生轻描淡写的好好休养即可的回复。他下周就要和那个叫做爱抱梦的男人滑滑板，他不憎恨他，滑板是极限运动与竞技运动，而S是最肆无忌惮的舞台，他尊重滑板的规则也尊重自己好友的努力比赛，但历说滑板应该是快乐的，是带给人笑容的，那他绝对不要成为躺进重伤病房的那一个，让妈妈和朋友们哭泣。

漂亮的高中生暗自呼了口气，重新亮起小雪狼似勇敢干净的蓝眼睛，大步走向走廊深处，楼梯的方向。

砰，重物的落地声在无人的夜晚格外鲜明，似乎还有一瞬微弱的人声，饶是兰加向来反应迟钝于别人半拍也不由看向了那间距离不远的病房。会不会是有无人看护的病人半夜翻身不慎落下床或者碰倒了什么器械，天性善良的高中生心下一紧，连忙快步走过去。

不好，这是兰加扭开门把走进去的第一直觉，他的直觉在数次危险的比赛时曾让他不顾后果却最终取下胜利的金苹果。病房很黑，没有一点器械的亮光和运作声，但毫无疑问的有人在。

因为香味。他的鼻子很灵，闻到美食时像活泼可爱的小狗，此时的味道与美食相去甚远，却相当鲜明浓厚。那是昂贵的，他们家永远买不起的，他的妈妈只能在商场高奢柜台久久凝望的男士香水味，还有另一种隐隐的腥臊麝香味。

下一秒，他的手就被迅速反剪，有人用绳子把他绑在了墙边的医疗柜架。他用力挣动了一下，却到底慢了一拍，只能靠着墙边跪坐下来。

有人的舌头舔过他的嘴角，他猛地偏过头，湿滑的猩红的舌尖贪婪地舔过他漂亮白皙的脸蛋，他的鼻尖蹭过一点冰凉的金属质感，像是面具。  
“躲什么”那人笑着在他耳边吐气，蛇一样华丽放肆的语调印证了他的直觉，他的猜想，是那个男人，让历躺在病床上的对手。  
“兰加君”那个人还在笑“你不像他们，你绝不需要对我有任何恐惧”  
“你想做什么”兰加冷静地望回去，他不认为他是会在赛前刷阴招让人无法应战的人。  
“当然是……”他的衬衫被解开了，露出大男孩青春光洁的皮肤和漂亮的腹肌，有什么微微粗糙却柔软的东西贴在了他的皮肤上。

太暗了他看不清。下一秒，一旁的医疗仪器却突然被启动，微弱的冷白色亮光足够照亮这一点角落。兰加低下头，错愕地看见一对暗红色的蕾丝胸罩，那个男人训练到完美的肉体完全裸露在外，胸肌笼在裸露度过大的胸罩里，深红色的乳头隔着蕾丝压在他身上来回摩擦，磨蹭的肿起。

“滚出去，没用的狗” 爱之介对角落不悦地骂了一声，一个从一开始就未发出过声音的人影安静地从医疗仪器旁走出来，悄无声息地走出去关上了门。  
“好了，来吧，兰加君，让我们更深入地了解了解彼此吧”男人像有某种精神分裂，上一秒还怒不可遏下一秒又兴奋地要高潮。  
即便再迟钝再单纯，兰加到底是个17岁的男高中生，他终于意识到了对方的目的，闭上眼偏过头挣扎起来。

他还没来得及做出任何实质性动作，下腹部突然一阵让人战栗的燥热涌上，他的裤子拉链不知道什么时候被解开了，那个男人穿着酒红色蕾丝丁字裤的肉屁股正摩擦着他青涩的阴茎，年轻男孩子的动作一下子被迫软了下来。

男人身上香水味和麝香味都很重，熏的他浑身发热，那人把他乖宝宝的平角内裤拉下来，露出已经半勃的阴茎，那根白皙漂亮，几乎和腹部皮肤没有多少肤色差，却仗着混血儿的先天优势，尺寸颇为可观。  
“真不错呢，兰加君”男人的手指色情地从根部抚摸到龟头，带着情色与饥渴的声音几乎是在强奸他的耳朵。

兰加皱了皱眉想忍住自己的欲望，可男高中生血气正旺实在太容易撩拨，即便是平时从不想那方面的冰雪一样干净的他，在裸露的阴茎被肉乎的屁股紧紧夹住，粗糙的蕾丝磨在青筋上时也瞬间勃起了。他下面硬的发疼近乎战栗，偏偏还感觉到不知何处的粘液湿乎乎地裹在他几把上，随着臀缝的摩擦咕叽咕叽地越来越湿。  
“哈啊……我看到兰加君的时候，我的泉水就喷涌而出了呢”男人在他耳边兴奋地喘息，舔弄他的耳蜗，湿漉漉的声音绞进他的耳朵“爱情总是要在各方面都多多了解的，不是吗”  
兰加在几乎逼疯他的肉逼的碾磨下，咬着牙吐字“我只想滑滑板，不想…呃”

他的话还没说完，就感觉自己的龟头突然被含进了一个湿热的地方，还有软软的舌头在逗弄他，那个男人在给他口交。  
他的视线只能看到撅起的屁股和带着白毛球的丁字裤深深陷进男人湿漉漉的肉屁股里。  
爱之介含着年轻男孩硬挺的几把努力地往喉咙里吸，味道和颜色一样青涩又干净，真是可爱，他像久旱逢甘霖一样饥渴地吸吮舔弄几把上凸起的青筋，马眼溢出的一点腺液被他舔吸进喉管里，几乎窒息呕吐又异常兴奋。

兰加被舔吸的下腹紧绷，酸麻的快感从被仅仅包裹的几把溢满全身，白皙的皮肤渗出汗珠，说不出一句完整的话，漂亮的活色生香，像要融化。  
他还在闭着眼打定主意不对身体的快感给出任何回应，那个危险的男人却突然撤开饥渴的唇舌放开他，他的阴茎骤然失去任何湿热紧致的包裹，在射精的边缘硬生生被停住，难受地几乎要掉眼泪。  
“兰加君，随心所欲一点，不要像你那毫无天赋的朋友一样那么无聊”爱之介看见兰加的眉头因为友人被诋毁而皱起，又因为被迫产生快感又被迫打断而耻辱地涨红雪白的脸蛋，感觉自己更湿了。下身的肉穴早在他看病房监控时就被他的手指捣烂了，湿透了，他无趣的狗在一旁目不斜视，而此刻那张肉嘴更是饥渴地收缩不停。  
可他所看中的，万里挑一的，美丽的，耀眼的搭档却还在如此抵御极乐的侵蚀，抵御所有的刺激和挑战，被他无趣无味的朋友们污染。

“你在顾忌什么呢……哈啊~~你是天才……啊，唔~好爽~…是疯子，是理应……呃无所忌惮冲上巅峰，享受极乐的人……咿呀~~”爱之介一边用手指剥开被自己肠道的淫液浸透的蕾丝内裤和白色毛球一边用手指抠挖着自己敏感的肉逼。  
淫荡的水声咕叽咕叽地几乎响在耳边，一睁眼就是那张戴着面具的，放荡下流的，舌尖露在嘴唇外边，随时要高潮的脸，兰加背在身后的手陷进手心用力地几乎要抠烂才能忍住不去露出任何渴求的神色，想让男人张开腿用那个流水的肉穴把他吃进去  
“呃……那才不是我想要的，历所说的……快乐”他艰难地反驳，男人闻言哼笑一声，伴着变调的呻吟，一边用手指插着自己的屁股一边低头含住那根濒临爆发的阴茎猛吸了一口龟头

“唔啊!”年轻大男孩一瞬间失神，漂亮的脸蛋因为过于恐怖的快感空白了两秒，下身喷发出大量粘稠的精液爆发在爱抱梦的脸上，身上。

面具，嘴唇，蕾丝胸罩，乳头都溅上了微腥的精液，他被呛得咳嗽了几下，淫乱地咽下嘴里粘稠的精液，自己下身被包在蕾丝内裤里的阴茎也因为口爆和后穴的捣弄而陡然射了出来，高中生雪白干净的腹肌上被他弄脏一片，甚至尖俏的下巴上都染上一点白浊。

“真的不想要吗”爱抱梦呼吸还没平复下来就用嘴唇去贴进那张漂亮的脸蛋“我所有的都可以分享给你，钱，地位，顶尖的技术，无所顾忌的比赛，还有……我湿透的逼”  
他摸到身下的阴茎又硬了起来，真不愧是17岁的高中生呢。

爱之介不等他回答就张开腿，用手指掰开自己还在高潮余韵中抽搐的肉穴坐了上去，他看着面前的兰加一瞬间僵住的脸，不由感叹，真美丽啊。

像雪一样皎洁干净的美丽，可惜雪总要落在地上，要么弄脏成污泥，要么便只能化了。

“融化在我的最里面吧……哈啊~”爱抱梦狠狠地抬起肉屁股又坐下，每一次那根年轻青涩又灼热的几把都要捅进他淫水泛滥的最深处，让他抽搐着尖叫不已。兰加被快感逼的头脑发昏，那个湿漉漉的肉嘴太会吸了，又热又紧又淫荡地嘬住他的几把饥渴地吸个不停，他下身滚烫地像要爆炸，又酥麻刺激地浑身过电，像他从残缺的栏杆上滑下时一样。

不要，不要，那个男人还在胡乱呻吟着，一会儿叫他更深一点一会儿吐着舌头乱叫好粗好烫一会儿又说要更深地了解更深地拥抱彼此，但连脸孔都不敢露出的，明明是懦夫。

爱之介尚在被年轻活力的阴茎捅穿的快乐里，几乎就要靠操穴高潮，突然兰加猛地往前一拱身子，手被死死绑住没有多少运动空间，但这么一拱阴茎更深地冲入肉穴深处，捣过他敏感的骚点却足够直接让他前列腺高潮。  
“咿啊好深~~好棒唔~”爱抱梦穿着淫乱女式情趣内衣的身体在高中生的几把上肆无忌惮地抽搐着夹紧颤抖，兰加掐紧手心忍住被狠狠夹弄的快感用牙齿猛地叼住男人沾着自己精液的冰冷面具向旁边一拉。  
“噫~~”面具刚露出小半张脸，他就被男人肉穴里突然喷出的水和更激烈的抽搐而夺去了心智，这种快感对于处男实在太超过了，他无法控制地喘着气射进男人屁股深处，再回过神来那点面具已经被高潮的男人抖着手按了回去，那张隐隐觉得似乎常常能看见的眼熟侧脸消失不见。

“哈……兰加君，虽然我喜欢主动，但你真的太不乖了呀”男人喘着气舔了下他莹白的耳尖，然后扶着他的肩膀抬起湿漉漉的屁股吐出已经释放的阴茎抖着腿站起来，他一副格外兴奋魇足的模样帮漂亮的年轻男孩穿好裤子，然后对门外喊了一声进来收拾干净，随后消失在黑暗里。


End file.
